This invention relates to a connector housing which may be used to interface a cable to a terminal or to another cable, and may also be used to provide a shielded connection therebetween.
In certain business machines, it is necessary to connect a multi-wire cable to a connector on the machine or terminal in such a way as to provide strain relief for the cable and a free-floating connection with the connector on the terminal. In some situations, it is also necessary to provide electrostatic shielding between the cable and the connector on the terminal in a way that is both efficient and pleasing in appearance. In other situations it is necessary that a cable-to-cable connection be effected while providing electrostatic shielding therebetween.
The present invention satisfies the above requirements.